


a body can moan

by radiantflesh



Series: dark!steve verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dark Steve, Dildos, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Steve Rogers, Gaslighting, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantflesh/pseuds/radiantflesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bedroom,” Steve says. “Show me something pretty when I get there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a body can moan

“Bedroom,” Steve says. “Show me something pretty when I get there.”

Bucky strips at the threshold to the bedroom like he’s been taught and leaves his clothes folded on the chair near the open door. He takes the lube out from the dresser and climbs awkwardly to the center of the high bed with it cradled in his hand.

When Steve enters Bucky is on his back with his knees curled to his chest. It isn’t the easiest position to maintain but he’s had to hold far worse. Steve gives him a cursory glance, gaze sliding over Bucky like he’s another piece of furniture in the room. He leaves for the bathroom and it’s another five minutes before he returns, strolling amiably to the nightstand as he unlatches the watch at his wrist. Bucky flinches at the sound of it dropping to the flat wooden surface of the nightstand.

Steve huffs in amusement. He bends to open the top drawer, rifling inside as he reaches with his free hand for Bucky, rubbing a palm lazily at Bucky’s naked chest.

“You scared, baby?” Steve asks idly. Bucky’s stomach jumps. He can’t tell what Steve’s reaching for, his gut twisting with vague anxiety.

“No,” Bucky says. The position is getting uncomfortable. He relaxes the hand tucked under his knee then draws it up again as Steve turns his way.

“Good. Cause we know what happens when you let fear get the best of you, right?”

“Yeah, Steve. I’m not scared, I promise.”

“Ain’t no reason with me around, huh,” Steve says, sounding amused. Bucky nods his head and tries to control the nauseous twist of his stomach. Steve tosses an object on the bed and it lands with a soft thump near Bucky’s head. He can almost make it out from the corner of his eye, but Steve hasn’t told him to look so he keeps his eyes up ahead on the flat, white ceiling.

The bed shakes slightly as Steve knees his way to Bucky’s side. He curls over Bucky and kisses him, soft at first, nudging at Bucky’s lips with his own and licking at the seam of Bucky’s lips until they part open.

Then Steve licks into Bucky’s mouth filthy and wet. He threads his fingers through Bucky’s hair and tightens them, using his grip to manipulate Bucky’s head for better access, a little too tight for comfort but Bucky doesn’t feel like complaining when Steve’s making it so good for him. He hones in on the pleasure of being kissed, flushing all over, starved for someone’s touch on his skin, and he allows himself to get lost for a while until Steve slows the press of his lips and lets his hand wander down between Bucky’s legs.  

Steve cups Bucky’s flaccid cock and balls with his hand briefly before his fingers find the soft furl of Bucky’s hole.

“Look what I’ve found,” Steve murmurs, pulling back to sit up.

Steve keeps his eyes on Bucky as he cups Bucky’s cheek with his fingers and rubs the flat of his thumb against Bucky’s entrance. Embarrassment squeezes Bucky’s chest tight even as his dick eventually gives an interested twitch.

“What have I found, baby, you know I hate it when you ignore me.”

“My hole,” Bucky mumbles.

His toes curl as Steve slowly traces a circle around the sensitive skin there. It takes a concerted effort to relax.

“Uh-huh. Who does this slutty hole belong?”

“You, Stevie.”

“Do you play with it on your own?”

“No.”

“That’s right. Only I play with it cause everytime you touch it you feel so good, huh?”

Steve arches his thumb and presses it insistently at Bucky’s hole, a deep ache resounding inside Bucky at the stimulus. Bucky gasps.

“Ye-yes.”

“I’m feeling really generous today, baby, so reach over and show me your present.”

Fumbling, Bucky blindly grasps for the object just out of view. It’s long and thick and rubbery; a silicone dildo, tapered smaller on one end.

It’s as wide as Bucky’s wrist at the base.

Steve takes it from Bucky’s hand and holds it close to Bucky’s face for inspection, so he won’t miss a thing.

“What do you say?” Steve asks, smiling with amusement.

A rush of anxiety prickles through Bucky’s system. He can take some of it comfortably, up to a point, he knows that. But Steve’s never satisfied with just some or just comfortable. Steve loves pushing, and he knows Bucky can take it, that’s what he’s told him in the past, he knows Bucky won’t ever disappoint him.

“Don’t let your fucking legs drop. What do you say, Buck?”

“Thank you, Stevie.”

“That’s right. Kiss your present and show it how nice you are,” Steve says.

He brings the dildo closer to Bucky’s face and Bucky kisses the head, flushing sharp and deep.

“Oh that’s nice. Open up, baby. Wider. What if I made you take it with just the wet from your mouth?”

At that Bucky opens his mouth as far as he can and really works it. Sometimes Steve says he’s joking baby, you can’t take a joke? And Bucky really can’t tell the difference anymore, that’s how dumb he is now. So he wets and slobbers and keeps his eyes obediently on Steve until Steve’s had enough. 

He pulls the dildo out of Bucky’s mouth then nudges his mouth with the tip, watching as Bucky obediently chases it.

“That’s enough,” Steve says after a bit, like he’s weary.

He takes the lube and drizzles a line down the length of the dildo. Bucky nearly whines with relief.

“Where do you want this?” Steve asks.

He smears the wet up and around the dildo so it’s glistening slick to the base, then he lines the tip up to Bucky’s hole and rubs it there slowly.

Bucky fidgets against the feeling.

“Can you put it in my hole, Steve, please?”

Steve sighs.

“Oh, alright,” he says, smiling.

He keeps his eyes locked on Bucky’s face as he presses the dildo slowly inside. Bucky gasps despite himself and quickly bares down on the intrusion, scrambling to yield. He’s close to panic thinking Steve might push it in the whole way like this and Steve lets him ride it out until he gasps and pleads, “Please, Steve!”

“Alright, baby, I’m gonna be so nice,” Steve says.

He squirts a dollop of lube at Bucky’s entrance before pushing it into his hole, like he’s filling gas in a car. This time the dildo slides inside easier, the pressure slowly increasing as it widens. Bucky whines out as his cock gives a jerk and wets his belly, every breath forcing his ass to clench helplessly around it. Steve pauses and twists it around slowly, angling it in circles as he watches Bucky gasp and groan.

Steve’s eyes slip to Bucky’s hole and he thumbs at the wet, tight entrance.

“Oh baby, you just swallowed it up, huh,” Steve says, eyes dark. His lips part as he continues touching Bucky there in wonder.

“Steve,” Bucky whines out weakly, not even sure what he’s allowed to ask. The dildo’s a third of the way in and already he’s panting with it, hot and flushed, eyes gone watery and blood rushing to his head.

Steve lets the dildo go from his grip and watches as the base falls to the mattress, yanking the part inside Bucky so it’s suddenly pressed up right at the tender spot that makes his balls tighten and his cock swell and drool.

Steve does it again, playing with it, slapping it around a bit as the top part moves inside Bucky. It looks ridiculous, like a cat batting a toy around, and Bucky can suddenly see them both like he’s watching from an aerial view, the crude, humiliating curl of his naked body.

“Oh. Oh,” Bucky gasps weakly.

Steve huffs out a laugh.

“Look how crazy you are for it, Buck. And you always start out so scared, huh, that’s the part I don’t get. You just don’t make any sense, do you?”

Steve grabs the end again and twists.

“Out or in, baby?”

“In,” Bucky says.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Push it in, please.”

“Push it in where. Be specific. Say you want it in this nasty hole.”

“I want it in my hole. Oh,” Bucky keens softly as Steve pushes the dildo in deeper. He curls forward and rocks into the intrusion, breathing through the desperate way his hole pulses around it, and the hot, heavy pull of his groin. 

There’s a part of him that’s foggy and twisted up inside but it can never be trusted, and Steve’s shown he’s right. Steve’s shown that Bucky can be wrong, even about his own body. 

His dick at least isn’t lying when it keeps swelling and leaking. Slutty, nasty, hole. Nasty boy.

Steve gives the base an experimental wiggle and suddenly Bucky’s climax is upon him, his hole tightening in pulses on the wide press of the dildo as his cock jerks and shoots off. 

Bucky’s eyes roll up as his head tilts back and he rocks into it mindlessly with his own body.

“There you go,” Steve says. He reaches for Bucky’s cock and strokes it as Bucky comes, jamming the dildo in short jerky motions repeatedly, effectively drawing it out until Bucky thinks he might pass out.

Bucky moans brokenly and Steve continues stroking his cock and balls, the whole front of him wet with slick. 

Nowhere to go but take it.


End file.
